


Congratulations

by fearsmoke (fearwrites)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Congratulations, Multi, The Reynolds Pamphlet, based on an animatic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearwrites/pseuds/fearsmoke
Summary: John Laurens is tired of watching from a distance as Alexander's life is ruined by his own hand. So, he gives his best friend a piece of his mind.(Based on Mush Roomie's animatic. Pretty strong angst, lots of feels.)





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Congratulations [LAMS] Hamilton Animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328659) by Mush Roomie. 



> This is based on Mush Roomie's amazing Lams 'Congratulations' animatic. Here is my written version of it, as promised. Bear in mind english is not my first language and this was written on my phone, in case you find any stupid mistakes I missed.

Alexander was in his study. He had poured himself a drink as he sat behind his desk, working, and had resolved to simply watching helplessly as his life slipped from his grasp. His wife did not even spare him a glance; all, if any, interaction with him would have to be concerning their children. His eyes caught sight of the ring sitting on the table as he twirled the one on his finger, and he remembered the words that had accompanied it after being thrust into his hand, the last ones Eliza had said to him in weeks.

"Burn, Alexander," she had said, her voice like ice. 

He put his work away and settled his head on his arms, closing his weary eyes after downing the remains of his drink. Angelica, he had heard, was to arrive in a day or two, and perhaps rest could do him well before the havoc she would wreck as soon as she got to him. Alexander felt himself fall asleep, but a sudden cold air that slipped through the room made him sit up slowly as he shivered. The flame of the candle on his desk swayed gracefully as another current of icy air seemed to creep up his spine. The dim lighting in the room seemed to change, as if the remains of brightness were consumed in front of him. That strange darkness began to morph, and suddenly John Laurens was standing in front of him. He had not aged a second; though his figure seemed paler than normal, he was in his shirtsleeves and trousers, barefoot, long hair gathered in a bun.

"Jackie," Hamilton said, the nickname heavy on his tongue. He seemed so real. Laurens smiled sweetly.

"Alexander," he replied. Then, his smile turned sour as their eyes met. "Congratulations."

Alexander's mouth opened, but before he could speak, John leaned forward until he was at his level, the heat of his gaze burning. "It seems you have learned nothing in the past fifteen years. This time, however, you've done your worst." 

He moved away, turning his back towards Alexander. "I have been watching over you, remaining in the shadows, but not anymore. Time and time again, you have rised from whatever you have faced. Now, you've dug up your own grave," he gritted out, moving to circle around the desk. "Let's review: you took a senseless rumor, maybe two, and responded by publishing an affair no one accused you of. You disgraced your wife, the one who has loved you unconditionally for more than a decade, and your children." 

Laurens grabbed a copy of the work he spoke of, ripping it in pieces, but it seemed to vanish in his hands as he stood in front of Alexander once more. Both of their eyes were filled with unshed tears, but John felt an anger he had never felt before, even when living. He continued to speak as said tears, turned pitch black, ran down his cheeks, though his unamused, nearly taunting smile never fell.

"You're frightened of losing what you've worked so hard for, of being humilliated by the likes of Thomas Jefferson. Congratulations, Alexander, you've ruined your own life."

"John..." Hamilton tried, rising from his seat as he leaned on the table in front of him.

"This is your legacy, Alexander, rejoice," Laurens spat, gesturing wildly. "Your boy, Philip, did you see him weep as he read?"

"It was an act of political sacrifice!" Alexander snarled, and John went very still as he stared at nothing, his gaze going to the floor.

"Sacrifice?" 

The brief silence cut through Alexander deeper than his previous words. The other man breathed deeply, closing his eyes. "My marriage was loveless, forced upon me by my own honor. All that I lived for was to read your letters; I know explaining won't do a thing, but I have remained by your side all these years. Not even death could change that."

His pale hand touched Alexander's face as he leaned, their lips close, but when Alexander spoke John's name, he stepped back again.

"Today I am not here for you," he said steadily. His anger began to flare up again as he continued to speak. "I know my best friend like I know my own mind, never had I met such an amazing man. What seems like millions of years ago, a girl fell for you at a ball, so I stood by. I gave you the courage to ask for her hand, I was beside you as you wed her. Do you know why?" Black tears trickled onto the desk below as he slammed his hands on it, pointing at Alexander, who was dumbfounded as Laurens blushed bright red even in his ghost-like complexion.

"I love you more than anything in death and in life! I would trade my happiness for yours any time! Eliza is the best wife you could have wished for; she's the best thing in your life, never forget that!" he cried, putting his arms around himself, eyes squeezed shut. Hamilton broke down in tears, sobbing as he put his hands on his face, still putting his weight on the table between them. John stood straight, gazing down at him as he trembled. "For the rest of your life, beg her for forgiveness and give all that you can to her and the children she has blessed you with. Every single sacrifice you make will be for them, give them the life they deserve,"

Alexander looked at him, still tearful, though he didn't try to speak. John looked him in the eye.

"Congratulations," he spat again, and he was gone, blown away by the same wind that extiniguished the flame of the candle next to Alexander, who began to cry in earnest as he was left alone again. 

In another room, in the opposite end of his home, a fire crackled dangerously, consuming the parchment the woman in a nightgown threw inside it. She glanced to the side, where she had left everything she wanted to get rid of. Confusion became clear on her face as she took a ripped bundle of paper that had not been there before. Fury sparked inside her as she read the torn headline before tossing it into the fireplace. She found herself not able to care to know just where it had come from.

**Author's Note:**

> The torn copy of the pamphlet that Eliza burns in the end is the same one that vanished from Laurens's hands as he confronts Alexander. It is meant to mean he's expressing his sympathies to her.
> 
> Please leave me a comment with your opinion and Kudos if you liked this. You'd make my whole year :)


End file.
